Bartender
by Yari Cullen Black
Summary: Continuacion de "Ella". Despues de una decepcion amorosa, Edward, Jasper y Emmett, deciden olvidar a la chica que jugó con los tres, usando el alcohol y el baile; alejandose de cualquier mujer que los quiera conquistar. AU. HUMANOS


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo inventé la trama.

**Continuacion de mi One Shot "Ella", se puede leer sino lo han leido pero le da mas sentido si leen el otro. Insprada en la cancion que lleva el mismo nombre "Bartender" de Alex y Fido; les recomiendo escucharla mientras van leyendo.**

**

* * *

**

**Bartender**

─ Vamos Emmett ¡Apresúrate o te dejamos! ─ Amenazó Jasper a uno de sus mejores amigos.

─ ¡Ya voy! ─ Gritó desde su habitación.

─ Juro que a veces se tarda de una mujer ─ Murmuró Edward, lo que hizo que Jasper riera.

─ Listo ─ Dijo Emmett, apareciendo extendiendo sus brazos y sonriendo.

─ Ya era hora ─ Se quejaron sus amigos. Emmett les ignoró y abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Los tres salieron, hace un mes los tres se habían mudado juntos después que _Ella _jugara con ellos.

Bajaron en el ascensor, en el espejo se reflejaron los tres hombres de veintisiete años, Edward vestía una camisa blanca de botones, con los tres primeros botones desabrochados y las mangas subidas hasta los codos y un pantalón negro, su cabello cobrizo estaba, como siempre, desordenado. Jasper levaba un suéter manga larga ajustado con cuello en V de color azul marino que resaltaba el color de sus ojos y un par de Jeans, su caro perfume llenaba el ascensor; Emmett en cambio llevaba una franela de color rojo sangre manga corta que dejaba al descubierto sus musculosos brazos y unos pantalones de cuero y sus infaltables botas de motorista.

Llegaron al estacionamiento de su edificio, allí encontraron sus adorados autos, el elegante Mercedes negro de Jasper, el imponente Jeep rojo de Emmett y el brillante Volvo plateado de Edward. Cruzaron miradas ¿Cuál se llevarían esta noche? En un rápido y muy maduro juego de piedra, papel y tijera, se montaron en el Volvo plateado.

Atravesaron las calles de Chicago a una velocidad apenas legal, Edward manejaba como un conductor de formula uno en plena carrera, pero Emmett y Jasper también lo hacían, con un giro digno de película de James Bond, Edward estacionó su Volvo frente al bar/discoteca "Amanecer". Los chicos se bajaron y sonrieron al observar la elección de Edward, ellos estaban dispuestos a hacerle honor al nombre de aquel lugar.

Entraron al lugar como si les perteneciera, ignorando la larga fila de espera, el guardia de seguridad no les puso excusa, pues al entrar cada uno lo saludo con un billete de cincuenta dólares en la mano. Hoy se cumplía exactamente un mes desde que ellos descubrieron que su esposa, novia y amante eran la misma persona. Ayer Jasper recibió los papeles de divorcio firmados por ella, no la habían visto desde ese día, pero por lo menos tuvo la decencia de dejarlo libre. Los papeles se los había mandado por correo.

Los músculos de Emmett, la elegancia de Jasper y la belleza de Edward hacían que las chicas suspiraran al verlos pasar y los hombres los observaban con envidia. Ignorando todos esos ojos sobre ellos, fueron directo a la barra. Se sentaron en una silla alta y al mismo tiempo dijeron.

─ Cerveza ─ Pidió Emmett

─ Vodka ─ Solicitó Edward.

─ Ginebra ─ Ordenó Jasper

La chica del bar les dio una mirada coqueta que ninguno correspondió, después de los que les pasó no tenían ánimos de si quiera ver a una mujer, sobretodo ese día. La chica les trajo las bebidas que pidieron, sonriéndoles e inclinándose sobre ellos, de nuevo ninguno le prestó atención y la chica se fue decepcionada. Tomaron su bebida, las alzaron en alto y brindaron.

─ ¡Por mi libertad! ─ Gritó Jasper. Edward y Emmett gritaron en aprobación y todos tomaron sus bebidas de un golpe.

Pidieron otra y se las bebieron igual de rápido, decidieron que sus bebidas eran demasiado suaves y los tres decidieron cambiar a Wisky, hoy ellos solo querían olvidar, todos esos meses perdidos, todos esos sentimientos que aun no han superado, la tristeza, el dolor y la vergüenza, pero sobretodo querían olvidarla a ella.

Con un cuarto trago en su mano, tres rubias de cuerpos increíbles se acercaron y simplemente los tomaron de las manos y los arrastraron a la pista de baile. Se fueron con ellas sin protestar, pues esa era la idea, beber y bailar hasta que no pudieran más. Las chicas comenzaron a moverse, ellos pusieron sus manos en las cinturas de ellas y comenzaron a moverse siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

La rubia que estaba con Edward comenzó a besarle el cuello, aprovechando que la canción se había vuelto lenta y provocativa, pero eso hizo que Edward recordara, todas las veces que había estado con Victoria frente a su puerta, todas las veces en que ella lo besaba justamente como la rubia lo hacia, siempre dejándolo con ganas de más y siempre rechazándolo por su falsa inocencia; después la rubia tomó sus manos buscando entrelazarlas y entonces Edward recordó todas las caminatas por el parque con _ella_, no pudo más y se fue de la pista, dejando a la rubia desconcertada.

Al mismo tiempo Jasper, bailaba con su rubia, era un secreto entre los tres que ellos amaban bailar, siempre los había relajado, por eso decidieron hacer lo que mas querían para olvidar aquello que alguna vez quisieron, pero entonces la chica hizo un mal movimiento, se dio la vuelta y le bailó despaldas, frotando su cuerpo con el de Jasper, los recuerdos se dispararon en su mente, el día de su boda, su luna de miel, ella vestida con lencería blanca, igual que el vestido de su rubia, le bailó de la misma manera. Conteniendo un gruñido, enojado consigo mismo por recordarla, se fue detrás de Edward.

Emmett bailaba concentrado con su chica, se agachó junto con ella, siguiendo el ritmo de la música en un movimiento mas que sexy por parte de ambos, los que los vieran dirían que estaban teniendo sexo con ropa, no había espacio entre ellos, entonces la chica mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Emmett, haciendo que se estremeciera, no de placer, no de asco, sino porque fue como si hubieran encendido una televisión en su mente recordó que a Victoria siempre le había gustado hacer eso, algo que siempre lo volvía loco y recordó las innumerables veces que ella se lo hizo. Se alejó de la chica rápidamente y se dio cuenta que sus amigos estaban de camino a la barra, los alcanzó.

─ ¡Bartender! ─ Llamó Edward.

─ Danos un trago ─ Pidió Jasper. Cuando un chico moreno, de cabellos y ojos marrones fue a donde estaban.

─ Que queremos bailar y hacer estragos ─ Agregó Emmett. El chico vio el rostro de ellos, se notaban que estaban pasando un mal rato. Y no estaba seguro de que el licor les sirviera.

─ ¿Están bien chicos? ─ Preguntó.

─ ¿Alguna vez as sufrido una desilusión amorosa? ─ Le preguntó Jasper, a lo que el moreno negó con la cabeza.

─ Pues nosotros si ─ Dijo Emmett intentado leer el nombre del chico que estaba bordado en su camiseta, pudo distinguir que decía "Jacob" ─ y hemos tomado una decisión, Jacob ─ Le informó, Jacob alzó las cejas, preguntándoles con la mirada _¿Cuál?_

─ Borrarla de nuestro corazón ─ Anunció Edward. Al chico les dio un poco de lastima y quería preguntarles que les había pasado, a veces a las personas les ayuda hablar de las cosas, pero ellos se veían devastados, les sirvió los tragos.

─ Las mujeres son malas ─ Le dijo Emmett después de tomarse de un trago el wisky, al bartender.

─ Algunas son malas ─ Coincidió Jake, mientras servia otro trago para otra persona.

─ Así son las cosas del amor, mientras uno se porta de lo mejor, le pasa lo peor ─ Habló Edward, estaba totalmente despechado, bebió de su vaso.

─ Hoy queremos olvidarla, para siempre, sanarnos de esto ─ Confesó Jasper y después su bebida había desaparecido por su boca. El chico no tuvo más opción, les sirvió de nuevo.

Se lanzaron la bebida de un solo golpe y con la mirada buscaron a otras chicas para bailar. Consiguieron un trío que les sonreía, pero una de ellas era pelirroja, les trajo malos recuerdos…otro trío, una de ellas tenía los ojos azules, las descartaron inmediatamente. Finalmente un trío de morenas, cabellos marrones, negros y ojos oscuros ¡Perfectas! Se acercaron, una sonrisa picara de parte de ellos y las chicas accedieron a bailar.

En medio de la pista pasaban los chicos y chicas con bandejas repletas de tragos, los chicos los tomaban sin saber que era, ya que las parpadeantes luces no dejaban ver claramente el color de las bebidas; solo tomaban y tomaban sin contemplación al mismo tiempo que bailaban al ritmo de la música, cuando una chica se ponía muy intensa y buscaba algo mas que un baile, ellos simplemente se alejaban y buscaban otra, y había muchas que estaban dispuestas a bailar con ellos.

Sabían que no estaban haciendo lo correcto al beber y tratar a las mujeres de esa manera, pero no les importaba, su orgullo fue destruido hace un mes, y para un hombre hay pocas cosas más importantes que eso. Hoy era para disfrutar y habían decidido, después de pasar este ultimo mes tomando casi todas las noches hasta desfallecer, que hoy seria la ultima vez que lo hacían; después de hoy no pensarían mas en ella, como le dijeron a Jacob este día la borrarían de su corazón para siempre…

Edward escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de un teléfono, gruñendo se movió para callarlo, abrió los ojos y se quedó momentáneamente ciego, parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse, una vez enfocada su vista, frunció el seño al ver el ventilador de techo que se encontraba en la sala de su apartamento. ¿Qué hacia allí?

─ ¿Quiere alguien callar ese maldito sonido? ─ Se quejó Emmet.

Confundido Edward giró su cabeza hacia la voz de su amigo, lo cual fue una pésima idea ya que eso hizo que notara que su cabeza parecía que estaba a pocos minutos de explotar.

Con un pequeño gruñido Edward se sentó en ¿El sofá? Pero no se preocupó por mucho sobre donde estaba ya que sintió que el mundo se inclinaba hacia la derecha. OH espera, no fue el mundo, fue él que cayó de nuevo sobre el sofá completamente atontado. Se quedó mirando el techo hasta que sintió que su estomago volvía a la normalidad y lo intentó de nuevo. Apoyándose en los brazos, para no caerse , se dio cuenta que efectivamente estaba en su apartamento, Jasper estaba en el sillón a su lado durmiendo tranquilamente y Emmett estaba acostado en el suelo entre ellos de espaldas a Edward.

Edward intentó recordar, lo que hizo que se recordara de nuevo del dolor de cabeza; imágenes borrosas le llegaron, ellos entrando al "Amanecer", hablaron con un chico moreno, alcohol, baile, música, alcohol, chicas rubias, morenas, mas alcohol y después… nada, no recordaba como demonios había llegado allí.

─ ¿Dónde estoy? ─ Escuchó a su amigo Jasper preguntar. Edward lo vio, se sujetaba la cabeza como si le pesara toneladas, la ropa desarrugada, le daba una idea de como debía lucir él.

─ Estamos en nuestro apartamento ─ Le respondió Edward, con voz un poco ronca. Se dio cuenta que estaba sediento.

─ ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? ─ Preguntó de nuevo Jazz. Edward se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que él tampoco tenia idea.

Jasper se sujeto la cabeza colocando sus manos sobre sus ojos, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, Edward se levantó como pudo y medio tambaleándose fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua, el cual se bebió de un golpe, buscó en unos de los estantes una aspirina y se la tomo junto a otro vaso de agua. Sirvió dos vasos de agua más, tomó dos aspirinas y las puso en una bandeja, se dirigió a la sala nuevamente; Jasper seguía en la misma posición y solo lo notó cuando puso la bandeja en la mesa. Jasper le dio una mirada agradecida y tomo la pastilla y el vaso de agua.

Desde que se mudaron juntos, y como casi todas las noches del pasado mes se habían emborrachado, tenían un acuerdo, el primero que se despertara le daba las aspirinas a los demás. Cuando Jasper puso el vaso encima de la mesa, observó a Emmett y Edward notó que su amigo fruncía el seño.

─ ¡Emmett! ─ Le dijo Jasper, moviéndolo con un pie suavemente.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lo ves así? ─ Le pregunto Edward.

─ Tiene algo en su frente ─ Le respondió, mientras empujaba mas fuerte al grandulon. ─ ¡EMMETT! ─ Gritó, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente, pues hizo que su cabeza le zumbara. Emmett se sentó de golpe quejándose y Edward puso mala cara.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─ Preguntó adormilado Emmett, cayéndose hacia un lado por lo mal que se sentía ─ Mas vale que se este quemando el apartamento

Edward notó que Jasper tenía razón, Emmett tenía un papel blanco pegado en su frente, tenia algo escrito.

─ ¿Qué tienes en tu frente? ─ Preguntaron Edward y Jasper al mismo tiempo. Emmet confundido se llevo su mano a la frente, tomó el papel y se lo entregó a Jasper, agarró el vaso con agua y la aspirina y se los tomó rápidamente.

Edward y Emmett, observaron a Jasper mientras leía y fruncía el seño, ellos no sabían si era por lo que decía o porque se le había olvidado como leer.

─ "Plaff" ─ El sonido llegó de afuera del departamento, intrigados y asustados de que alguien se hubiera lastimado corrieron hasta la puerta y la abrieron. Encontrándose un completo desastre, había libros, ropa e incluso herramientas, dispersas por todo el piso del pasillo. Pero lo que los impresionó fueron las tres chicas que estaban en el piso junto a esas cosas, de la impresión se les quitó la resaca.

Una rubia de ojos dorados, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo; vestía un short de licra rosado oscuro, que dejaba de ver sus largas y hermosas piernas y una camisa pegada de hacer ejercicio de color rojo; Emmett quedó hipnotizado ante su belleza; para Emmett era una diosa.

La mas pequeña de ellas tenia el cabello negro corto, sus ojos al igual que la rubia eran de un dorado miel, sus facciones eran finas, vestía un mono de licra a media pierna con una camisa que dejaba ver su plano vientre, todo era de color verde y combinaban perfectamente; Jasper quedó sin aliento al observarla. Pensaba que estaba viendo a un hada.

La ultima de ellas, una mujer de cabello marrón oscuro y unos ojos de color chocolate, su piel era blanca y se veía suave, tanto que Edward tuvo que controlarse para no ir allá y comprobarlo, la chica estaba vestida con un mono largo de hacer ejercicios y una camiseta sin mangas, el traje era distintos tonos de azules, el color favorito de Edward. El creía haber visto un ángel.

Lo mejor de todo, ninguna tenia cabello rojo u ojos azules.

─ ¡Te habías tardado mucho en tropezar Bella! ─ Dijo la rubia sonriendo. Emmett se quedó con la boca abierta, pensaba que no podía verse más hermosa.

─ Ahora mi ropa favorita esta en el suelo ─ Se quejo la de cabellos negros, haciendo un ligero puchero que hizo que Jasper sonriera ante su actitud.

─ Lo siento chicas ─ Se disculpó la castaña, sonrojándose. Haciéndola la mujer mas adorable a los ojos de Edward.

De repente Jasper comenzó a reír suavemente, Edward y Emmett lo vieron extrañados, dándose cuenta que no observaba a las chicas sino al papel que Emmett tenia en su frente minutos atrás. Del cual se habían olvidado completamente.

─ ¿De que te ríes? ─ preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

─ Léanlo ustedes ─ Les respondió mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello y les tendió el papel. Emmett y Edward lo tomaron y lo leyeron, rieron inmediatamente. Las imágenes del día anterior les llegaron por completo.

─ ¿Piensan quedarse allí o nos van ayudar? ─ Dijo una de las chicas, Emmett reconoció fácilmente que era la rubia. Ellos se habían olvidado que tenían la puerta abierta.

─ Por supuesto ─ Dijeron al mismo tiempo, dejaron caer el papel y se pusieron cada uno frente a la chica de su preferencia y les tendieron la mano. Ellas las aceptaron con una sonrisa.

El papel cayó al piso y en este se podía leer:

"_**No todas son malas"**_

_**Jacob.**_

Los chicos las ayudaron a levantar y cada uno solo podía pensar: "Gracias, _Bartender"_. Pues era obvio que él fue quien los regresó y sino hubieran estado allí no las hubieran conocido.

* * *

**Como muchas me pidieron que no dejara a los chicos así en "Ella" decidi hacer este, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Reviews plissss!!  
**


End file.
